Family Dinner
by LoveShipper
Summary: Zed and Addie's families are having dinner together. What could go wrong?


Sorry in advance if this sucks but I thought it was an original idea that so far no one has done before. I hope you guys and girls enjoy it. Please write me constructive reviews but please don't tear down my writing. I have been writing stories for my own eyes for awhile so my writing for people is a little rusty.

By the way if anyone has some fluffy, romantic and sweet Zaddison story ideas, you can send them to me and I will try my best to fulfill them.

Addison felt like she was floating on Cloud 9 with the world and everything in it being covered by a pink mist. She didn't even remember how she got from the beach to her home; she assumed that Zed, being the gentleman he was, drove her home but she didn't remember the trip. Today had been one of the best days of her life; definitely one for her mental memory book. Though she wished she had brought her camera along to capture the perfection and adorableness of the day spent with her boyfriend (she loved being able to call Zed that) and his adorable little sister.

 _I am ecstatic that things in Seabrook are getting better for Zombies; there is slowly but surely more people who accept that Zombies are like them; individuals who have the same needs, wants, dreams, values, thoughts and opinions as everyone else which translates to Zombies should have the same rights as "normal" people. More and more establishments/business are allowing Zombies to use their services so they have more places outside Zombietown where they can go._

 _Unfortunately there is still those close minded, ignorant and arrogant people out there who always threaten to tattle to the Zombie Police if there is any zombie in the same place as they are and who can't accept that times are changing for the better which means soon everyone will have the same rights, no matter human or zombie._

 _Ok so I have to get off this train of thought cause thinking of those bullies is starting to get me mad and feel agitated which I don't want to feel or think about after such a wonderful day. I am so glad that mom and dad are trying to be friendly and civil with Zed and his family and kinder and fairer to Zombies._

 _Cause if they hadn't had a change of heart I would do whatever I could to be with Zed, my first love, even if it meant sneaking around behind my parents' back, "breaking the law",breaking my parents' heart and going against my upbringing. As long as Zed and I are together and he loves me as much as I love him I am starting to live the life I have always wanted._

 _I will also never stop working towards equality and tolerance for all citizens of Seabrook and Zombietown. It might be a long hard and painstakingly journey but I am prepared for the uphill battle. But it makes things easier for everyone involved that the mayor and the chief of police are on board for the equality plan so yeah for things looking up for our small piece of world._

"Addison Meg Donnally. I have been calling your name for the past two minutes. Could you please come down from your love daze and listen to your mother? Thank you. I wanted to ask you how your date with Zed went but from the lovesick goofy and giddy look on your face and love daze demeanor I believe you will tell me that it went extemely well." Missy commented as she came down the stairs and meet up with her daughter who looked like her entire body and mind weren't on Earth but in the clouds.

Her and her husband might still be a bit unsure about Zombies and especially about Zed dating their daughter, it is hard to go against your upbringing and what you were taught, but Missy knew what being in love felt and looked like and how a person head over heels in love acted. Which was exactly how her daughter acted and looked around or even thinking about Zed.

Missy and Dale Donnally were well aware about young love and the affect of the parents' disapproval of their child's boyfriend\girlfriend on the relationship. They themselves had been the Romeo and Juliet of their own high school who had married during college and only after the birth of Addie had their parents' finally put their differences aside for the sake of their shared granddaughter. They didn't want Addie to resent them for not letting her be with the young man she loves and block them out of her life so if that meant getting to know her zombie boyfriend and making some new laws to keep their daughter in their lives then so be it.

"It was amazing mom. Zed and I took Zoey and Puppy to the beach for a picnic lunch and a fun day in the sun. No one said anything mean, rude or bothered us, if there had been people I was having too much fun to notice. We probably looked like a little family frolicking happily in the waves and playing with our adorable little dog then sitting down for a good old fashioned picnic, courtesy of Brenda and Mr N. It was one of the best days of my life but right now I need to have a shower to get rid of the sand that is coating my body and getting into places I would rather it didn't. I wonder what Brenda is serving for dinner tonight."

"Actually sweetie, Brenda has the night off because you, your father and I are having dinner with Zed and his family. So go have your shower, there is a dress on your bed that I think would look absolutely darling on you, cause we are leaving at 5 o'clock sharp. We can't be late for dinner, that would be ill mannered, and we have been asked to bring a salad. Honey do you have any idea what kind of salad zombies like? Hmm maybe I will just bring a ceasar salad, everyone likes that kind."

Addie didn't have to be told twice; all she had to hear was that her parents and her were going to have dinner with the boy she loves and his family before running like the wind up the stairs (probably leaving a trail of sand in her wake) and throwing off her clothes when she got to her room. Soon her bathroom was filled with mist and heat as she scrubbed every inch of her body and washed her hair until she was 100% sure she was cleaner then clean.

Then Addie brushed her hair till it shone like a diamond, spritzed perfume on all her pulse points and made sure her make-up looked as natural as possible. Even though she was a little perturbed that her mother picked out her dress like she was a child; she had to admit the baby blue spaghetti strapped bubble dress did look really cute on her.

Addie fidgeted in the backseat of the car; leg bouncing and fiddling with her fingers; with nervousness as she prayed that tonight went well and everyone got along. She really really wanted Zed's family and her family to get along cause she felt deep down in her heart that she and Zed had true love; the type of love that lasts forever through all of life's trials and tribulations so tonight's dinner was vital. Addie was so lost in her own thoughts she only realized they had arrived at the brownstone townhouse when the car stopped and her parents started to get out of the car which she also did after taking a deep cleansing breath and saying one last prayer.

"Addie! I missed you. Zed is driving dad and me crazy; he has been walking around the house with a lovesick look on his face and his head on cloud 9 humming love songs all day long. He even wouldn't play with me; believe me Zed loves playing with me and makes time for me everyday, no matter how busy he is. I don't even have to ask, he sees me playing with Zander and he immediately joins in so it is a big deal he wouldn't play with me tonight.

At least Cinderella had her mice and bird friends to help her clean; I had to clean the whole house all by myself, (sees her brother giving her an "tell the truth Ms Drama Queen" look) ok fine so Zed and dad might have helped but most of the work I did. Zombie honor. Addie, dinner is delicious, if I do say so myself, and don't worry it isn't brains but cauliflower which might sound gross but it's actually really yummy." Zoey leaped into Addie's arms talking excitedly and animately as soon as the door was opened and looking oh so adorable in a maroon lace pleated dress.

Zoey seemed to remember her manners as she got down from Addie's arms to put out a small pale hand to Addie's parents. "Hello Mr and Mrs Donnally. It is nice to meet you. My name is Zoey, I am Zed's little sister. Welcome to our home. I do hope you enjoy your visit." Missy and Dale, after a moment's pause, shook the offered hand as well as the one offered by Mr Necrodopolous.

Then it was time for some awkward sitting on the couch and wondering who was going to be the first person to talk and break the silence. Poor Zed was beside himself, he really wanted to hold Addie's hand or maybe put an arm on the couch behind her but he didn't want to upset her parents or seem at all disrespectful (not to say that Addie and him didn't show how much they love and adore each other any and every chance they got) so he would adorably reach for his girlfriend's hand only to pull back when he is an inch away only to try again.

"Ok so this dinner is not suppose to be awkward; we are all more then capable of having civil and pleasant conversations. Mom and dad did you know that Devon wants to make Zombietown an honorable, neighbours helping neighbours, equality for all and citizen pride for their community kind of place just like you and mom want for Seabrook? It is true, he is not only a grade 4\5 teacher but also president of the Parent's Council. He also volunteers at City Hall as Community Advocate where he brings everyone in towns' concerns and needs to the Mayor.

Mom, you two should sit down and discuss how to bring change to both Zombietown and Seabrook. I bet if you put your heads together both places will become an utopia for everyone in both places." Addie took Zed's hand as she gathered up her courage to make this an evening where people actually talked and had interesting, deep and meaningful conversations and not sit around like bumps on a log twiddling their thumbs not talking. She just hoped that sharing how Devon and her mom were alike was the key to a better evening cause she had limited ideas how to accomplish that task.

She had nothing to worry about; soon Missy and Devon were chatting up a storm about their plans for Seabrook and Zombietown being united into one place with Dale chiming in with how the police force could be beneficial to their plans. Zoey was charming the pants off the adults with all the wonderful and exciting things happening in Grade 3 and how obedience training Puppy was going.

Of course Zed and Addison were making lovesick eyes at each other while holding hands under the table. Dinner was a scrumptious creamy curry cauliflower and brocoli soup with cauliflower bread and citrus vanilla cauliflower cake which was devoured with not a scrape of food left. Afterward Addie cleaned, Zoey dried and Zed put the dishes away and soon the amazing night came to an end with promises from the adults to sit down at a later date to discuss the future of their towns. Of course Addie made a promise to have more Addie\Zoey\Zed time soon and Zed and Addie made a promise to text each other as soon as the Donnallys got home and made plans for tommorrow. All in all the first and hopefully not the last Necrodopolous\Donnally family dinner went extremely well.


End file.
